Sexy Love Potion
by dorkyanimelover1
Summary: Fred and George get Percy to go under a love potion to get him laid by Penelope. But it doesn't work on her, it does work on Marcus though. Rated M to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey guys! I know it's been a while since I've written anything for my other story but my brain's been on Fry mode. Anyway, I've been making a new story. I hope you all like it!

Chapter 1

"I'm seriously going to strangle those two." thought Percy, lifting the bucket on his head slightly to glare at them. Fred and George just smiled cheekily at him till they turned and ran towards the Gryffindor common rooms.

"Finally taking the bucket off his head, he began to head toward the perfects bathroom when he began to feel woozy. Percy suddenly stopped, feeling light-headed.

"What in Merlin's name is going on?" said Percy.

"What's going on?" said a low voice behind him.

Percy turned and saw Marcus Flint grinning at him evilly.

"Nothing!" hissed Percy.

He then felt another searing pain go through his body.

"Argh!" screamed Percy, falling forward. Just as he thought he was going to fall, he felt a pair of strong arms pull him close their body.

"What's wrong with you Weasley?" asked Marcus, actually sounding concerned for once.

Percy then shoved Marcus away, glaring at him. "Just what in Merlin's name did you do to me?" Percy said while another jolt of pain went through him.

"I did nothing to you Weasley!" Snapped Marcus.

Marcus turns to leave when he hears a thud behind him.

"What the heck..." Marcus thinks as he turns around and sees Percy on the ground.

"Bloody hell!" screams Marcus as he rushes over to where he laid.

"Oi, Percy! Can you hear me?" asks Marcus, lifting Percy's head off the floor.

Marcus is surprised to feel that Percy's skin is hot, as if he had been running, through his clothes.

"I feel so hot now." mumbles Percy, trying to take of his cloak.

Marcus can feel his face turning read as he then says," Here, let me help you."

As he does, he can hear Percy moan softly as the cloak left his body, making him feel slightly cooler.

Looking at him, shill blushing, Marcus says," Are you sure you're ok? You don't look like it."

"Percy turns to look at him, face red and flustered. Marcus gulps, feeling something stirring inside him with the look Percy was giving him.

"You have really pretty eyes Marcus. You're also really strong." Percy whispers into Marcus's ear.

Marcus then grabs Percy's shoulders and pushes him away.

"What the fuck is going on with you?" asks Marcus.

Marcus then see's Percy tying to take off his clothes. While fumbling with the buttons, Percy whispers," I want you to fuck me so hard I can't walk."

Marcus, wide-eyed, then casts a sleeping spell that causes Percy to fall on his chest gently. He then wraps Percy in his cloak and carries him Gryffindor perfects room.


	2. Chapter 2

When Percy woke upx he saw 2 identical red-heads looking down at him. Before he could say anything, George said, smirking," Have any fun last night?"

"What do you mean?" asked Percy, slightly confused

"Remember that bucket we dumped on you?" asked Fred

As Percy nodded his head, Fred continued.

"You see, that bucket held a potion that makes you want to have sex with the person you desire or think about the most."

Percy paled, now remembering what happened with Marcus last night.

"What, um... happens if you... don't do it?" asked Percy quoting the "do it" part.

"Did you not do it with Penelope last night?" asked the twins, confused.

"I... um...didn't...um... see her." stuttered Percy, turning red.

George and Fred looked at each other. They both knew that he would of have had to seen her last night, so why did lie?

George then said," Well, basically, your need to want the person gets stronger until you give in."

That's when Percy started freaking out.

"You guys drugged me!? Why would you do that! Now instead of wanting Penelope, I want to have..." Percy said, not being able to finish the sentence.

"Who are you desiring then Perce?"asked Fred.

It was then that they both noticed Percy turning a bright red.

"That's... none of... your business!" spluttered Percy, trying to gain back his composure.

"Ok, if you don't want to tell us..." said Fred

"We'll just have to find out ourselves." finished George.

They then left Percy, who was still freaking out.

"Shite, I want to have sex with a Slytherin, and it's Marcus for crying out loud! The only time I think about him is when I have to get onto him about doing his work since that's what I'm supposed to do!" ranted Percy quietly.

"Well, I guess he does have pretty eyes. They look like a dark night sky and he is pretty strong." mumbled Percy, remembering when he hit a bludger to the other side of the field.

"Wait, if he's strong, then he has muscle. Does that mean... he's big... down there? Would it even fit?" thought Percy.

Percy's eyes got wide realizing what he just thought. Percy blushed harder, if that was even possible, and then hurried to get dressed so he could head down for breakfast.


End file.
